Kaze joins Super Smash Bros
by hanon4life
Summary: My first fan-fic! Creative comments please!


Life for Kaze Shiroioni was normal as ever. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and hang out. She wished for something new to happen, for some exitement. Until she got a letter from her prince inviting her to a place called '_Super Smash Bros._' She thought that it would be a fun experience, so I decided to go. Kaze and Nana are in their room, paking for their trip. "Nana, you sure you want to come? I mean, I could go and send you a letter telling you what it's like." Kaze insisted on Nana staying in Talys, she worried for her well being. "Kaze nee-sama," she said with respect, "I do quite agree that I should stay her, but I need to start a buisness. I need to be able to fend for myself. Mana, Sarah, and _Tsuchi_ are going, so why can't I?" She was intent on going, no matter what Kaze said. "Fine, I guess you _can_ come with us. What kind of buisness do you want to start, Nana?" Murasaki's guardian spirit hopped out of Nana for just a second. You could see the sparkle and fire in their eyes. Simultaneously they shouted, "We want to start a bathhouse!" Kaze's jaw dropped. They were really hoping to start a bathhouse buisness. She chuckeled a little, "Any special features you want to add?" Nana's eyes widened and you could see the flame burst into a large ember, "A _'Co-Ed'_ Spring! But, you have to wear a swimsuit. And it's only for you and your friends, Kaze." The lavener & purple haired mercenary stood up, "I agree in your philosophy, Nana and Murasaki!" They all looked at each other, paused, and fall onto the bed laughing.

The bell for 5 o'clock rang. If the group was to get there on time, they'd have to go now. "Nana, do we have everything?" Murasaki asked as quickly as he could. Kaze started throwing things into her bag. Her BPM was accelerating. From 137 to 156. Nana was running around the house with Murasaki, looking for things they had left out. 5 minutes pass and they're good to go. And so Kaze, Yami, Nana, Murasaki, Damen, Mana, Damena, Sarah, and Tsuchi set off for they're new home.

Kaze walked through a cherry blossom pathway and found the Super Smash Bros. building. The place was HUGE! She couldn't believe the size. The mercenary walked towards the huge doors to find... none other than her prince! "O-Ouji-sama!" Kaze ran over, tripped one a stair, and hugged him. Marth hugged back, "It's been a while Kaze." Kaze swallowed a lump in her throat, doing her best not to cry. Even after all the time she knew him, she never told him that she loved him. The mercenary wiped away a forming tear. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Kaze grabbed Marth and held him, her face in his chest. She missed him, more than one could imagine. Marth put his hand on her head. For once, Kaze was the one who couldn't stay strong. "Kaze, I can tell how much you missed me." Ever since she joined his army, they've been that best of friends. They were like brother and sister. After a few minutes, Kaze calmed down, and they walked inside. Just then, a boy with red hair walked by. "Marth, what happened to your shirt? Did someone hit you with a water balloon?" Kaze gestuerd a wave to the boy, "Marth, could you tell me who this is?" The boy stood proudly, "I'm Roy of Ostia! And_ you_ are?" Kaze pulled out her sword and stood proudly, "I'm Kaze Shiroioni of Altea." Roy stood still and thought for a moment. "You're from where Marth's from, right?" The mercenary nodded her head. "Anyway... Could either of you guys show me around and introduce me to the others?" Marth started walking and said, "Maybe tomorrow, Kaze. Today, you need to learn how to fight." She learned about 'Brawls' and items. Soon it came time for her to meet Master Hand.

"Who is this?" Master Hand asked, mad that someone was brought here who's not in Super Smash Bros. Marth put one hand on Kaze's shoulder and the other gestuered,"'This' is Kaze Shiroioni. The one who I asked to be in Super Smash Bros. _Remember_?" Master Hand slammed his fist. "Do not tell me to remember, I already do! Now, does Kaze want to join Super Smash Bros." Kaze quickly nodded her head, hoping to get out of there quickly. "Then she may. Her first fight will be soon. Prepare her." The friends ran out of there very quickly and hand in hand. They ran until they got far enough away from Master Hand. When they got far, enough, away they stopped running and started panting. "G-Geez... He's s-s-s-scary. *huff huff* How do you *huff huff* stand that guy?" Kaze collapsed on the ground, but still concious. Marth extended his arm. "We don't see him much." Kaze grabbed it and she was lifted up. She tripped, fell into his arms, and blushed. She thought to herself, "I wish he wouldn't let go." And he didn't for another few mintues. "Sorry," the mercenary said, "I tripped." Her prince gave her a warm smile. "It's ok, at least you didn't fall on the ground!" He chuckled, and so did she.

After grabbing a bite to eat, Marth showed Kaze to her room. "Thanks, Ouji-sama... for today." She did her best to not blush, but some showed through. "Anything for you Kaze!" The mercenary could hold back the blood, it rushed to her face quickly. "See you later, Kaze!" She stood there for a second, "Yeah, see you later... Ouji-sama." He left and she closed the door, ans sat on it. "Wow," she thought, "I get to spend time with Ouj- I mean Marth-san."

Meanwhile, down the hall, Princess Peach had some gossip for Marth,

"Marth!" Peach yelled

"What?" Marth said, annoyed that Peach had found him

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"There's a newcomer!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and her room is a few doors down from yours!"

"Peach."

"What?"

"I know her."

"Oh, so it's a her?"

"And she's from _my_ _country_ and _army_."

"Oh well you two have_ fun_ now!" She said, elbowing him.

"W-what?" The young prince began to blush and Peach smirked. She got what she wanted. At that moment, Peach spotted Princes Zelda. "Oh, Zelda darling!" Marth sighed and calmed down, and his blushing dissapeared. A few minutes passed by, and Master Hand called everyone to tell them the fights are about to begin. Marth ran to get his 'Kaze nee-sama.' As soon as he got to her door, it flung open and hit him in the facea and knocked off his tiara. "Huh, o-oh! O-Ouji-sama! I'm so sorry!" Kaze reached out her hand, grabbed his, and pulled him up. He told her that she.

Master Hand floated above the stage. "Todays first battle will include Link and our new comer." The crowd began to mumble, and Roy began telling them about Kaze.

Link and Kaze teleported onto the stage. Both nodded respectfully, showing they were ready for battle. The fight had begun. Metal clashed as the two swordmiesters collided their swords. Link jumped back and shot an arrow. Kaze quickly dodged. She began to get paranoid knowing everyone was watching her. Studying her every move. Link shot another arrow and hit Kaze through her good leg.

Arrow through her leg, she ran and managed to scratch Link. He slashed at her arm, causing serious damage. She tsked at his attack and swong around to hit him in the back. Kaze lost some speed because of her arm, but she still hit him. Blood trailed on the ground as the two fought their hardest. Kaze had thought of something.

Once more, their swords collided. she grabbed his sword and started to speak. "You know, those items of yours are holding you down. This sword," she flipped her sword under Link's and pulled it out from his hands, "it's also holding you down." The mercenary walked to the edge, "You don't need _this_." and she threw his sword off the stage. "_Whoops, my hand slipped_."


End file.
